


The Right Kind of Wrong

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, F/F, Hate Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time it happened, they planned it. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clare_dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/gifts), [lktwh13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lktwh13/gifts).



> I can't believe I'm writing them again, but here they are.

After the encounter in Strauss' office, Emily figured it was one and done, and she was okay with that. Sex was great stress relief, especially after a tough case. It was a better stress valve than drinking. So she put the incident out of her mind and didn't think about it anymore.

But Erin did.

She thought about it because Prentiss had put her on her back and fucked her, then dared to snark at her. Even if she'd snarked first, that wasn't the point. She hadn't gotten to where she was by letting people ignore her. Especially not some brat of an agent who thought they knew who they were dealing with.

A week after thee first time, the blonde put a yellow Post-It on the profiler's desk, then retreated to a safe distance. If any of the other team members discovered what she was up to, she'd be a laughingstock, but somehow she doubted Prentiss would say anything. She might have gall, but it was unlikely that she had _that_ much gall.

The next morning, Emily found the small square of paper when she went to put her coffee down, and she set the cup aside and peeled the sticky side of the note free from the corner of her desk. She read it, and then she read it again. Then a third time. Then a fourth, just to make sure she hadn't misunderstood the first three times.

_Want another round?_

Emily had begun to flush, and she looked up the stairs towards the door of Strauss' inner sanctum, which was closed. Not for the first time, she cursed the pale complexion that made it extra-obvious when something had her flustered. She was still holding the Post-It, and she wadded it up and stuffed it into her pocket because Morgan chose that precise moment in history to walk into the bullpen. He saw her do it before he noticed the blush, and when he noted that, one eyebrow arched.

"What was that?" he asked teasingly. "Did you get a note from your boyfriend? Are you having a secret affair?"

"Yes, Derek, that's exactly what it was," the brunette shot back, going for a snarky tone because if she didn't she was going to start stammering, and that would _really_ give her away. "I have an entire cadre of boyfriends you know nothing about, and they sneak in and out of here all the time."

The rest of the day passed without incident, and when Emily left the building that night she found herself sharing an elevator with the Dragon Bitch herself. The ride passed in silence as she jammed her hands into her pockets, staring stubbornly at the doors. The crumpled Post-It was still in her pocket, nestled among the spare change and the receipt she'd gotten with her lunch that afternoon. Her fingers toyed with the edge of it.

Erin was concentrating on her PDA, scrolling through her appointments for that week as if she didn't have anything else on her mind, but the quiet was electric. If Prentiss was off-balance, good. That would be the easiest way to deal with her if they were going to do... _that_ She kept her eyes on the screen, feeling the elevator continue its descent.

When the doors opened onto the lobby, Emily paused for a second before exiting the smaller confines. Before stepping out onto the tiled floor, she said, "I'll think about it." Then she walked off without looking back. The low heels of her shoes made hollow sounds in the large space, and she pushed through the glassed-in doors and left the building.

A week passed,, then two weeks. The two of them returned to their routine of sparring behind the team's backs, trading verbal punches in secret, and Emily _did_ think about it. More than she would have liked, actually. She got the sense that Strauss wanted to get one-up on her somehow, and that was why she waited two whole weeks. To give her time to decide how to counteract it.

When those two weeks had gone by, the profiler loitered around until everyone else had gone home, even Hotch. When she saw him leave his office for the day and depart, she went to the rest room, then locked herself in the farthest stall from the door. She was in there for nearly fifteen minutes. When she poked her head out of the bathroom, no one else was in sight. The climb up the stairs had her nipples hard.

Erin's door was closed, and when it opened she looked up from her papers with an annoyed expression. No one came in here without knocking, with the possible exception of Hotchner. But the ire on her face subsided when she saw Prentiss there, and she took her glasses off and folded them up before setting them aside. Her mouth lifted at the corners, and even she didn't know if it was a smile or a smirk.

"So. Did you think about it?"

"Yeah, I did."

The desk chair creaked, and the blonde rounded the piece of furniture to close the distance even as Emily moved forward. She met her halfway, and the brunette put her arms around Strauss' waist. She didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. As before, that first kiss was hungry, demanding. and the profiler backed the blonde up against the solid surface of the desk, palms sliding lower to get a good handful of firm ass. She tugged the other woman's hips into hers as her mouth found a warm spot beneath her ear.

Erin didn't realize what was happening at first, and then she felt it butting against her crotch through Prentiss' slacks. Startled, she pulled away, but there wasn't much room. Dark eyes mocked her, and the younger woman tipped her head to the left. The blonde was the one who was flushed now.

"Is that..."

"It's brand new, never been used."

The harness was a bitch to fasten by herself, but after some fumbling Emily had managed it. Sex toys were a secret, and somewhat guilty, pleasure of hers, and the only reason she'd decided to christen this one with Strauss was to let the woman know she might have bitten off more than she could chew. She pushed her pelvis tightly against the other woman's, watching her face.

"Yes? No? Maybe?"

And this was _not _what Erin had had in mind at all. She and Alex had tried a dildo once, and they'd found it not to their liking. But Emily was not Alex. In case that had been in doubt before, it wasn't anymore.__

__She slid one hand down the brunette's torso, then to her waist. Then lower, to her groin. Prentiss was watching her through half-closed eyes. She brushed the shape beneath the cloth, her palm moving up and down. "That's one thing I've never tried," she said sardonically._ _

__"Would you like to?" Emily was dropping kisses in a daisy chain on the other woman's neck, and her teeth closed on the spot just above her fluttering pulse. Not hard, but hard enough to be felt._ _

__She hadn't intended to go on her back again, but she _did_ wonder what it might be like. Sometimes it was safer to push the boundaries than others. Her fingers hooked into the brunette's belt loops, pulled her in to take the measure of the dildo. She could feel how wet she'd gotten, her underwear getting damp as the other woman started to rock back and forth against her suggestively. She licked her lips to wet them, and her voice was hoarse when she spoke._ _

__"For God's sake, lock the door."_ _

__Emily disengaged, and the sound of the door's lock snicking into place was the loudest sound in the world. When she turned, Strauss had taken off her shoes and was unzipping her skirt. The brunette felt her mouth go dry when she got a fresh look at those athletic legs. How did a woman who sat behind a desk all day long stay in such good shape?_ _

__"Tell me you hate me." Because she needed to remind herself of that before this got tender._ _

__The blonde snorted, and she said, "Don't kid yourself, Agent Prentiss. This doesn't change anything."_ _

__With the world set to rights, Emily closed in again, and the other woman undid her belt before starting in on the button and zipper. The harness was made of soft leather, fitted snugly around her hips. Her arousal flared when the blonde began to work the slacks down her legs, and she left them in a puddle of fabric when she stepped out of them._ _

__It should have looked ridiculous, the dildo jutting out between the brunette's legs, but when Erin circled it with her fingers it wasn't the slightest bit ridiculous. Her marriage had become sexless in the last few years, and in some ways she'd missed this. Prentiss let out a noise when she started to work her hand up and down the fake cock, and she could feel her breath as the other woman leaned closer. It wasn't love. It wasn't even like. But whatever it was, it was enough._ _

__They ended up on the couch again, and Emily slid pale blue underwear down Strauss' legs before pulling them off and dropping them on the floor. The sofa was wide enough for both of them, and she gathered moisture from the blonde's entrance and smeared it onto the molded rubber of the shaft. She was sucking on the side of the other woman's neck as she positioned herself, and hands were all over her back and shoulders when she found her mark. The dildo had been warmed by its confinement in her slacks, and the older woman moaned low in her throat when she felt it start to slide in._ _

__At first Erin thought it would be too big, because it had been a _long_ time, but her wetness aided the process, and she arched underneath the brunette as it slid deeper. She could feel herself stretching, and her fingers dug into Prentiss' shoulders. The combination of the breasts pressing against her cleavage and the shaft inside her was so wrong that it was absolutely right._ _

__"Does that hurt?" Emily could see the strain in the blonde's expression, and hate her or not she didn't want to hurt her. She pulled halfway out, slid back in. Strauss shook her head emphatically._ _

__"Do it."_ _

__"Are you sure?"_ _

__"Just _do it_ , damn it." Erin pinched the left cheek of Prentiss' bare ass, then the right one. She was accommodating the dildo more easily now, and she lifted her hips. "Fuck me."_ _

__That was all the encouragement Emily needed, and she tarted to rock her hips between the other woman's legs, letting Strauss catch on to her rhythm as she wedged one hand under the blonde's ass. This was possibly the most insane thing she'd ever done, and she didn't even _like _the woman. But whatever other flaws she might have had, she knew how to move. The leather couch creaked in time with her thrusts, and a pair of surprisingly strong thighs closed around her hips.___ _

____Erin could feel the straps of the harness against the insides of her thighs, and she moaned as the _In-Out-In-Out_ picked up speed. She had no idea where Prentiss had learned to do this, or from who, but oh _God_ it was good. So good that it made her hate the woman even more, which paradoxically made it hotter. The angle changed, and she squealed._ _ _ _

____"You're so hot like this." Emily's breath was rasping in and out of her lungs as she rode Strauss down into the sofa, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel the sensation of the false cock sliding in and out of that tight wetness. She groped the blonde's ass harder, bit the side of her neck just above her collarbone. She'd never felt so much resentful lust in her life. Her other hand slipped down between their bodies, and she started a fast, light rub of the other woman's clit, timing it with her thrusts._ _ _ _

____The added stimulation made Erin moan so loudly that she had the fleeting thought that it was good she'd had this office sound-proofed, and those dark eyes were directly above her own, looking down into hers intently. The thrusts had slowed down, gotten deeper and more intense, and the world was fragmenting, coming apart at the seams. And that wasn't the only thing that was coming._ _ _ _

____Emily swore she could feel it when it happened, the clenching of cunt muscles around the shaft between her legs as it pounded in and out of Strauss' wet channel, and she bore down harder as the base of the dildo rubbed against her clit delightfully. She took a perverse sort of pride in having once again reduced the usually-reserved Strauss to a babbling mess, but this time she was going to get to finish as well. Her mouth crashed over the blonde's in a rough kiss, and their tongues battled it out as the brunette climaxed, and she almost screamed as she tipped over the brink._ _ _ _

____They stayed interlocked, the brunette's hips still moving a little, and her forehead was pressed against the crook of Erin's neck as they caught their breath. The older woman's inner muscles were still twitching, and she pushed her fingers through long dark hair. Drowsy brown eyes met hers, and they looked at each other for a minute. This was the uncomfortable part._ _ _ _

____"Get off me." Erin's voice was lazy with satisfaction, but she was already pulling back. She put her hands on the profiler's shoulders, gave them a push._ _ _ _

____Emily let the dildo slide out, then sat up to let it jut upwards out of her lap. "It was good for me too," she said sarcastically, pushing hair off of her forehead. The last thing she'd wanted was to get sentimental, anyway. A good fuck - even a great fuck - was hardly the event of the century. Especially when you could barely tolerate the person otherwise._ _ _ _

____Keep it simple. That was the way to go._ _ _ _


End file.
